Teppei Kurimatsu
Kurimatsu Teppei (栗松鉄平, dub name: Todd Ironside) was a defender forthumb|250px|Kurimatsu Teppei Raimon's soccer team and Inazuma Japan, he's currently the captain of Raimon's soccer team. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite. Profile "The team's mood-maker's great courage makes up for his small size." Background He's one of the first seven members of Raimon Junior High's soccer team, appearing in episode one playing video games on a Nintendo DS. Appearance Kurimatsu and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the smallest members in Raimon. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut. Personality He's very energetic and positive, always praising members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood and spirit of the team. He is kind and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the ball. Plot He along with other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband. His energetic demeanor and personality helped the team greatly in winning thethumb|Kurimatsu playing DS Football Frontier. thumb|left|Kurimatsu in Dark EmperorsKurimatsu joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Academy , but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Kurimatsu, along with previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for athumb|Kurimatsu in Inazuma Japan uniform position in Inazuma Japan and succeeded in becoming a member. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire he broke his leg and was replaced by a recovered Fubuki. After the graduation of the 3rd-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the other stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Hissatsu OF Dash Accel (Anime) OF Maboroshi Dribble DF Block Circus (Game) DF Spinning Cut (Anime) SH Suisei Shoot (Game) SH Run Ball Run (Game) OF Monkey Turn (Game) (Dark Emperor form) SH Dokonjou Bat (Game) (Dark Emperor form) OF Triple Dash (Game) (Dark Emperor form) Trivia Along with Kabeyama, they are the comedy duo of the team. The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. He has a Nintendo DS and is seen regularly playing it. In Episode 001 it can be assumed that the game who's Kurimatsu is playing at him DS is of football, as Shishido says that "you need to kick". He adds "de yansu" at the end of all his sentences. He is the captain of Raimon after Endou. In episode 005, he created a hissatsu called Jumping Thunder with Shourin. However, it didn't work out in the end. However in game the hissatsu made it in and was called Jumping Thunder Categoria:Characters Categoria:Defenders Categoria:Raimon Categoria:Dark Emperors Categoria:Inazuma Japan Categoria:Aliea Gakuen